


Du Sang sur les Pointes

by LeonieNatty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ballet, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Guns, M/M, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonieNatty/pseuds/LeonieNatty
Summary: Et si une personne pacifique se trouvait forcée de travailler pour des mafieux?Yoh Song-Ho rêve de danser à l'Opéra de Paris, mais vivre en Corée du Nord complique l'accomplissement de sa quête. Voyageant illégalement jusqu'en France, celui-ci se trouve dans l'obligation de payer son trajet en devenant tueur à gages.Problème, sa cible, une autorité politique, menace de faire exécuter sa mère s'il lui arrivait malheur. Et s'il n'accomplit pas sa tâche d'assassin, c'est lui qui risque d'être fusillé."Je voulais juste danser."-Yoh Song-Ho, Du Sang sur les Pointes.





	Du Sang sur les Pointes

Notre premier devoir était de tirer sur les rebelles.

J'en étais un aussi. Mais ça, les gardiens ne devaient pas le savoir. Nous commencions notre service militaire une matinée enneigée un 20 octobre. Chacune des recrues nord-coréenne fusillait le première année réticent en face de lui.

Le caporal dirait à leurs familles qu'ils sont mort pour la patrie en décédant dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

À ma droite un de mes camarades fusilla son colocataire de chambre. À ma gauche un autre tira sur celui avec qui il avait eu des échanges amicaux. La ligne crachait des balles et continuait de personnes en personnes, jusqu'à moi.

Celui que je devais tuer était à peine habillé. Il portait un T-shirt sale, un petit short et des bleu à lui colorer la peau.

Je serrai mon arme qu'on m'avait prêter pour l'occasion, "Tout ira bien" essayai-je de me persuader. Je serais à sa place si j'avais dit la vérité.

Je soulevai le AKM. Trop lourde. Il fallait que je vise sa tête, ou son torse. Mes mains tremblait d'effroi et de froid.

L'ombre du caporal me couvrit,"Un problème, Yoh Song-Ho ?"

J'étais incapable de placer un mot. Incapable d'agir. Comment pourrai-je vivre sans avoir les boules pour sacrifier un autre être humain ?

Surtout un de mes plus grand fan.

Justement, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, "Il ne fera rien sur moi. Vous parlez du fils de Chihye, ayez un peu d'estime pour sa férocité." Il posa ses yeux sûr de parieurs sur moi, "Tu ne trahirai pas ta patrie en t'alliant aux ennemis de la Révolution ? Je sais que tu crèves d'envie de combattre au côté de ta mère et de buter ce Kim Jong-Un de mes couilles !"

Le groupe hurla au scandale. Mon voisin de gauche visa le jeune à la trop grande bouche, "Comment oses-tu parler de notre bien-aimé chef suprême ainsi ?"

Le caporal posa une main gantée sur le fusil de son élève, "Calme-toi. Il sera puni, mais par Yoh Song-Ho. N'est-ce pas ?"

Je sentis tout les regards se poser sur mes mains. Ils voulaient savoir ce que j'allais faire de mon fusil.

L'AKM était lourd. J'avais froid. Le condamné devant moi me souriait, croyant en moi, "Je..."

Maman. Le symbole de la révolution. Mon rêve de survivre à la dictature et de danser à loisir.

La pression me broyant les viscères, je jetai mon arme au sol, "Maman ! Aide moi ! Ne me laisse pas !"

"Cela ne servira à rien."Répondit le caporal, "Elle sera exécutée dans quelques heures cette après-midi. Réjouis-toi. Nous aurions put te juger par ta naissance disgracieuse."

"C'est vrai. J'ai de la chance que vous m'aviez accepté alors que ma mère est la leadeuse du mouvement révolutionnaire. Mais...Je ne peux pas. Je veux juste sortir d'ici, ne plus penser à cette politique trop grande pour ma petite tête. Foutez- moi la paix !" Je me levais et me mis à courir le plus loin possible.

"Si tel est ton souhait...Bienvenue dans l'autre côté."

Derrière mon dos, le clic-clac des fusils annonçaient leurs recharges.

Je courais vers le grillage au fond de la surface noyée par la neige. Peut être qu'une sortie me laissera m'enfuir de ce monde dont je ne voulais pas faire partie.

Un des soldats tira dans ma direction.

Une immense douleur mordit mon dos. Je serrais les dents et continua ma course.

"Par ici, fils de Chihye." Derrière une énorme voiture de fonction, Le garçon que je devais éliminer me fit signe de s'approcher.

Je me réfugiai entre le véhicule et un mur "Merci. Encore désolé d'avoir pointé cette horreur sur toi. Je n'en toucherais plus une seule de mon existence."

"Pour la Révolution, c'est compliqué sans."Les vitres se brisèrent et quelques bouts de verre rentrèrent dans mes cheveux en bataille.

J'haletais et mon cœur s'agitait en moi. Rien d'autre ne me ferait plus plaisir en ce moment qu'un feu de cheminée, une couverture en laine et un bon Dumas.

Plusieurs autres balles s'enfoncèrent sur la voiture. Puis plus rien.

"Ils ont abandonné ?" Demandai-je.

"Je crois plutôt que ce n'est que le début."

"Non, ils ont du enfin comprendre qu'on ne veut que vivre." Je me levais et regarda ce qu'il se trouvait au delà de la voiture.

Des lignes et des lignes de personnes armée me tirèrent dessus.

Les balles était toutes dirigées vers moi. Elles tournicotaient, me traçant à l'avance leurs trajectoire : le mur. Il ne me resterai qu'à me baisser rapidement si je ne voulais pas être touché. Ni une ni deux, J'effectuai le grand écart latéral.

Mon camarade écarquilla ses yeux, "Mec, c'était....énorme ?"

"T'avais raison, ça ne fait que commencer."

Nous courrions et nous nous séparions de la voiture, qui fut bientôt cerner pas les soldats. D'une certaine manière, j'étais reconnaissant qu'ils s'agissaient de première année n'ayant jamais touché de balles ou de fusils de leur vie. Cela rendait leurs tirs prévisibles.

On nous tira encore dessus. Alors que mon ami courait le plus vite qu'il put, Je sautai en pliant mes genoux. Un parfait saut de chat.

Sur une autre balle, je n'avais qu'à baisser le dos en arrière.

De la concentration, c'etait ce qu'il me fallait. On me tirait dessus, et si je voulais éviter le maximum de balle me frollant, il fallait que je me concentre sur les poses.

"Pense à ce que Maman dit toujours". On serre les fesses. On se laisse emporter par la grâce du ballet tout en gardant le contrôle sur tout nos muscles. Mon corps dansait sur une mélodie inaudible au reste du monde, trouvant un petit havre de paix au milieu de cette neige tâché de rouge.

Alors que les élèves n'avaient plus de balles, je courrai rejoindre mon ami, qui ne contenait pas son étonnement, "Tu n'es pas son fils pour rien."

"Ça m'embarrasse que tu me compare à ma mère. Elle est d'un autre niveau. Appelle-moi Yoh Song-Ho, s'il te plaît."

"Qui voudrait omettre sa descendance noble ? Tu es le fils de Chihye. Moi je ne suis que Lee Jieung-yong."

Je roulai intérieurement des yeux et me concentrai sur le grillage devant nous. Les soldats venaient de remplir leur munitions et ils s'avancèrent de plus en plus vers nous.

Je frappai le grillage. Il semblait sans porte.

Les soldats se rapprochèrent. Ils y en avait même qui se positionnèrent pour tirer.

Je lançais mes yeux à droite, à gauche, partout dans l'espoir de trouver une porte. Ils tirèrent sur moi. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une petite ouverture au bout à gauche. Je glisssai vers la porte, évitant ainsi les multiples balles qu'ils tiraient. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte, de frapper. Rien. Une serrure attendaient fermement sa clé.

Le caporal fit tourner un trousseau de clés sur son index, "C'est fini pour toi."

L'entièreté des soldats nous encerclaient et même eux ne pourrait pas nous rater s'ils nous tirait dessus les yeux fermé. Nous étions foutu.

Le caporal donna l'ordre de tirer. Je fermais les paupières pour la dernière fois.

Un souffle me réchauffant d'une brûlante caresse me projeta en arrière. Quand je revint à moi, une tonne de sensations m'assaillirent. J'étais brûlé au jambes, et, en prolongeant mon regard en face de moi un feu pareil à un feu de joie jaillissait de là où les élèves et leur caporal se trouvaient. Quant à moi, j'étais assis sur le grillage soufflé par l'explosion.

Un son d'hélice me força à appuyer mes mains contre mes oreilles. Lee Jieung-yong se levait de la décharge et fit face à l'hélicoptère.

Une échelle en corde sortait d'une porte ouverte, et une main noire nous faisais le signe d'y rentrer.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne pouvais plus procéder à l'évaluation des informations comme je le voulais. La personne voulait qu'on rentre, oui, qu'est-ce qui me disait que je serais plus en sécurité en haut qu'en bas ?

Alors que je débattais, une alarme sonna dans le bâtiment, et d'autre caporaux sortirent.

Moi et Jieung-yong nous regardions. Ni une ni deux, nous attrapions la corde.

*

L

es hélices de l'hélicoptère tourbillonnèrent et l'engin se suréleva comme une mouche, évitant tout les coups de l'agresseur.

Je me rapprochai d'une vitre contre la porte que j'avais fermé. Leurs coups de feu scintillaient depuis le ciel, mais le feu d'artifice s'arrêta lorsque nous franchissions le cap des dix mètres d'altitude.

Enfin en sécurité. Je relâchai la tension dans mes épaules.

"Bienvenue à bord." Nous dit une voix féminine dans un accent étrangement familier.

Je me tournai vers la pilote. Elle peignait ses cheveux pour qu'aucune mèche n'ose bifurquer. Sous son casque de pilote et sa veste de sécurité, pas un seul pli ne se montra sur sa chemise blanche ou sa jupe noire. Elle gardai ses yeux, assisté par des verres, sur le tableau de bord. Elle semblait figée dans le temps. La vie d'une personne méritait autant de concentration, après tout. Malgré cela, son ton de voix nous laissa peindre d'elle un portrait accueillant.

Une véritable énigme sur pattes. Je ne savais pas comment l'aborder,"Merci Madame de votre générosité et votre courage."

"Ne me remerciez pas, car ça me profite plus à moi qu'à vous au final. Vous savez, donner, recevoir..."

"Comment ça ?"

Elle un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière, "Il y a du pain et de l'eau derrière. Ça devrait suffire pour le voyage."

Lee Jieung-yong marcha vers l'armoire, l'ouvrit et découvrit une grande quantité de viennoiseries, de baguettes et des paquets sur paquets d'eau de source. Il y avait aussi stocké sur la droite des gilets de sauvetage, des gilets par balle et des parachutes. À son extrémité gauche se trouvait des fusils, des revolvers et autres couteaux.

Jieung-yong prit deux portions de nourriture et m'en donna une.

Les grammes de la baguette de pain pesèrent sur ma paume. Sa robe doré blanchit lorsque je l'a brisai en deux, et son toucher était ferme mais moelleux à l'appui. Il avait l'odeur d'une promenade au boulevard Haussmann.

Jieung-yong fronça les sourcils, "T'as un problème ? Je sais que ça ne ressemble à rien ce qu'on mange d'habitude, mais si tu veux survivre alors je te conseilles de..."

Ma gorge se nouait, "C'est pas ça ! C'est que..." Je me retournai vers la femme qui nous avait sauvés, "Quel est votre nom ? Et pourquoi venir de France jusqu'ici ? Je ne peux croire que ce n'était que pour nous prendre au hasard."

"Ah, mon accent a été découvert. Oui je viens de Paris. Patientez le temps que je passe la frontière française. Là je répondrai à toutes vos questions."

Paris...

Passer la frontière française...

À ces mots mon cœur fondit. Des mélodies de Tchaïkovski jouées à la flûtes, des sauts en Grand Jeté de ma mère autrefois, des récollections de nuits passées à zoomer sur ses pointes me submergèrent. C'est là que nous allions ? À Paris ? Le siège de son Opéra, et le berceau du ballet.

Quel aubaine, "Vous êtes une sauveuse." J'englouti mon pain avec une joie non contenue. Le garçon à mes côtés plissait ses yeux à mon enthousiasme. La nourriture descendit avec douceur dans ma gorge et le repas me rendit mes forces. "Madame, je voulais vous demander, avez-vous d'autres armes dans ce placard ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Est-ce que ça serait trop vous demander d'aller à la ville de Manpo, et de sauver ma mère de la même manière que vous nous avez sauvé ?"

"Ça c'est penser comme un révolutionnaire !" Dit Jieung-yong.

"C'est juste que j'apprécie assez ma maman pour ne pas souhaiter sa mort."

La femme fermit les paupières, et j'aurai pensé qu'elle baignait dans un lourd sommeil si je ne savais pas qu'elle réfléchissait, "Ok. Allons-y." Elle changea de cap.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Maman, on vivra ensemble au pays de nos rêves."

L'extérieur du camp dans lequel ma mère était retenue prisonnière n'avait rien du luxe des locaux pour le service militaire. Elle était attaché, les mains derrière son dos, se tenant debout sur une sorte de cube en bois. Une corde se balançait au dessus de sa tête.

Elle devait être pendue.

L'après midi laissa passer un froid gelé d'octobre, et ma mère n'avait qu'un simple T-shirt trop grand pour elle pour ce couvrir de la tombé de la neige. Comme Jieung-yong, elle était couvertes de bleu et de et d'egratinures encore rouges. Elle cracha sur une caméra positionné devant elle. Un soldat près d'elle lui mit une gifle alors qu'un autre essuyait l'écran.

"Mais qu'elle se qu'il foutent ? Il l'a filme ?"Dis-je.

Jieung-yong eu un regard de dégoût, "Le chef et son premier ministre se délectent de sa suppression, bien au chaud devant leurs ordinateurs."

"Ces monstres." Mon poing se referma.

Il y avait des soldats qui (ceux là plus expérimentés) faisait les cents pas sur chaque côté de la prison. Même ma mère était escortée par ces rustres.

"Tu penses pouvoir les exploser sans la toucher ?"

"'Elle fermât les yeux pour encore quelques moments, "Ça risque d'être compliqué. Je je les touche eux, je la brûle aussi."

"Alors on fait comment ?"

Jieung-yong me prit l'épaule, "Le mieux, c'est que tu descendes et que tu sauves ta mère de tes propres mains."

Je retirais sa main de mon corps, "T'es fou ? Je vais me faire tuer si je descends !"

"Alors tu veux bien esquiver les coups quand c'est pour ta pomme, mais dès qu'ils s'agit de sa maman on est réticent ?"

"Non je..."

"Elle va se faire prendre si tu ne lui viens par en aide. Fils de Chihye, fais ton devoir. Sauves ce pays. Ne nous déçois pas."

Il me suppliait du regard de ne pas le décevoir lui. Je n'avait plus d'arguments pour refuser. Mais mourir sans défense, c'était hors de question.

"Et puis merde !" J'ouvris l'armoire, et me passa un gilet par balle sur le torse.

La pilote ouvrit la porte et mes cheveux dévernirent fou dans le vent des hélices. Je m'accrochai à un appui.

Jieung-yong m'attacha à la ceinture un semi-automatique et une grenade, "Rends toi digne d'être née d'elle." Il me donna une tape sur le dos qui me fit presque valdinguer au blanc sol. Ce n'était pas le moment de se briser la colonne vertébrale.

Notre sauveuse fit descendre l'hélicoptère vers le sol et déploya l'échelle en corde.

Les soldats nous avait remarqué et nous visait.

Jieung-yong me poussa sur l'échelle.

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who read until the end, you have my deepest thanks. I'd ove to know what you thought of the first chapter of my novel. This first post is the start of a long adventure you will take with me. Let's ride along, and learn about ourselves !


End file.
